


Girls Night In

by Justicevallance



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Cuddles, F/F, First Kiss, First Time, Fluff, Secrets Exposed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-29
Updated: 2016-06-29
Packaged: 2018-07-19 00:58:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7338148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Justicevallance/pseuds/Justicevallance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As Usual Kara and Alex Danvers Have their Ritual Netflix and Sleep Over. This time Lucy gets a Invite Because Its been 6 months since Lucy and Jimmy Broke up and she has been acting Strange.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Girls Night In

This is My First Work so Please Be kind. Please Excuse any Spelling or Grammer Mistakes.  
It's a Dream I had and I can't shake it so I decided if I write it out maybe I can have some new dreams.

If you Want more the dream did have a lot more. I just decided to Do the first chapter because when I wrote this in grammarly it went to 10k+ words, I was like WTF I never knew I could write that many words.   
If I add the next 4 scenes It might get to 40k words and I need my sleep. lol. Also when I moved the work to here it didn't do the paragraphs and such as I had it and right now I want to sleep, so yeah I will fix it when it's all finished.   
If I get people who are even interested.  
The more people the more I will write my other ideas and dreams. I am Naughty..

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

CHAPTER 1

Kara was going over the Details of Ms. Grants Schedule for the next week she leaned back in her chair slightly relaxing into it as she brought up her pen to her lips and slowly traced her bottom lip in thought wondering if she should put in a meeting that would not ever be attended by anyone as the time slot would be used for Ms. Grant to go pick up her Son from school if that Idiot of an Ex Husband decided to cancel yet again for Carters usual weekend to Visit.

She arched her brow slightly As she felt like someone was watching her she tilt her head to the left looking through the glass to Ms. Grants Office but she could see the Woman was hard at work staring at her computer screen, she then tilted her head to Winn's Desk and he too was working, she let her brows knit together confused and looked back to her screen with a sigh she removed the pen from her Lips and bit her bottom lip slightly as she slowly reached up into the air and stretched her arms over her head to stretch out a bit, letting a sigh escape her lips as she whispered to herself "I better set the meeting just in case".

Suddenly she heard someone's breath catch then her eyes settled on Lucy who seemed to be staring at her, she tilted her head and gave a confused look as she dropped her arms down into her lap, while she watched lucy drop her folder to the ground, then her eyes dropped to said folder and the papers that scattered from it just slightly out of the folder, then her eyes shot back up to lucy who seemed to have come back from whatever she was thinking about and was picking up the mess, Kara blinked then blushed as she got an eye full of the Brunettes Cleavage and that sexy Blue laced bra, her jaw dropped slightly but she quickly recovered as she whispered yet again to herself "What the hell why am I looking at that". She adverted her eyes to look back into Ms. Grant's office but saw the woman was Not there but standing in the office doorway with her hip cocked out to the side and her hand on it staring at Kara with an I caught you look in her eyes.

" Well, Keria you have yet surprised me again. I can not believe you were S-" Kara stand up quickly and walks around her desk stands in front of Ms. Grant wringing her hands in front of herself shuffling nervously as she hisses quietly so only Ms. Grant could hear. "Ms. Grant! I'm I'm Sorry. I I just looked Not on Purpose really it was an accident!" She bit her own bottom lip and Sighed relieved at cutting her off before she said something out loud for everyone to hear, she looked at Ms. Grant's eyes trying to change the subject. " I scheduled you a meeting for Friday at three o'clock should you decide not to go to the meeting in case something comes up the Meeting can Easily be Dropped from the schedule at a moments notice." Hoping Ms. Grant catches the hint she takes a step back from the woman and continues. "Is there anything else you need Ms. Grant?"  
Ms. Grant arches her brow at the girl and smiles slightly having not only caught the girl ogling Lucy Lane of all people but Found that the girl had the forethought to schedule a fake meeting for her in case her son needed her, she sighed slightly knowing she could not embarrass the girl now about Lucy as she had done something so Kind. "Yes go to James and get the Layout Photos I need for the next issue, then go and get me a salad." Kara let a breath out she had no idea she had been holding and stood up a bit more and gave a nod of her head. "Yes, Ms. Grant Right away!" She turned and walked off to James's Office.  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lucy was heavy in thought about the last Eight months as she rode in the elevator to the floor where her Boss the infamous Cat Grant, and her Friend Kara Danvers worked. Over the last few months, she has been Overwhelmed by a lot of changes and was always trying to control her Emotions, That first month after moving to National City to be closer to James as well as work with her father on some top secret government project had her on a roller coaster ride. She was always trying to prove herself to her father, and on top of that, she had met Kara Danvers a new friend of James, at first she thought the girl was Pretty in a geeky sort of way. Then she found out that the girl seemed to be sporting some kind of Crush on James.  
At first, she was upset that the girl had a crush on her man, but then as she became friends with her she finally realised she was Upset that Kara liked James and not her. At first, she was confused by this but after a few days, she understood she needed to let things go. She broke up with James to let the girl she herself had a crush on be happy. Come to find out a few days later Kara and James had kissed and she was yet on that roller coaster of feelings mostly depressed. Then yet again the day after the kiss Kara had told her what had happened and that she had no further wish to be with James, To which surprised Lucy.  
After all of this happened Lucy found herself at her father's top-secret compound on her way home when the Experiment her father had been working on Exploded and she had woke up in a Government hospital Facility. She was in pain and could hardly move but she was alive.  
One month later she was Back at work and had Explained what had happened to Kara and her friends to let them know everything was okay. Granted she didn't tell them everything that had happened or that it was at her father's compound but she had to explain the sudden Disappearance.  
Now at work, Lucy was having yet another bad day running files to the different heads of departments to have them sign all the NonDiscloure agreements that all CatCo employees had to fill out before their second day, with the number of people Ms. Grant fired per week it seemed most of her time was spent doing this. She had just stepped out of the elevator to see Kara working hard as usual at her desk, this seemed to be the only highlight of her day to see the girl. She bit her bottom lip at seeing Kara bringing a pen to her lips and tracing her bottom lip, Lucy felt like her knees were going to give out at just seeing that so she moved slowly to the wall and placed her hand on it for support, then Kara started looking at Ms. Grant and Lucy stood straight and looked at the files, Next thing she knew she was looking up from the Files and saw Kara stretching, her breath hitched, and she felt her heart speed up as she bit her lower lip again, Kara's eyes snapped to her and she dropped the folder and papers, when she saw kara's expression and her eyes drop to the mess she blinked out of her staring at kara and bent down to pick up the Mess of papers, as she stood she heard Ms. Grant addressing Kara and Lucy looked back to the girl who was shifting nervously in front of the woman. Lucy thought to herself "Damn that girl is Adorkable when she is nervous".  
She watched Kara leave to James office and even though she knew nothing was happening between the two she couldn't help the pang of jealousy hit her. she let out a sigh and headed for Ms. Grants Office knocking on the glass door.

Ms. Grant looked to Lucy and waved her hand at the girl, Lucy walked in and closed the door behind herself as she held out the folder moving to Ms. Grant's desk. "Ms. Grant I have those Nondisclosure Agreements you Requested" Handing over the folder she stepped back from the desk and waited for Ms. Grant to say something. Ms. Grant looked to Lucy and Smirked. "You might want to At least button one more button to that lovely blouse of yours. I caught Kara Danvers getting an eye full and turning bright red when you were picking up those files" Ms. Grant motioned to Lucy about the buttons and then to the files. Lucy blinked and turned a slight shade of red before regaining her composure. " Ms. Grant I am Sure it was an Accident as she had seen I dropped the files. I am sure she was trying to figure out if I needed help."  
Ms. Grant arched her brow looking at Lucy a Mischevious smirk played upon her lips. " If you say so... But I have to Wonder. Someone with your background and training I never thought you for a Clutz... So why did you drop your Files?" Lucy right then and there decided she did not like that smirk and when the woman opened her mouth with that question she scoffed. "I I. They just fell! Ms. Grant if there is nothing else I need to get back to work." Lucy turned on her heels and walked out without a backwards glance as she heard the woman laughing in her office, She growled at the woman under her breath mumbling to herself. "I swear that woman is a menace!"

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cat was in her office as usual working on the next issue of the magazine as she sighed to herself. "Can this day get any more boring." She looked up from her computer to see Kara with a pen at her lips in thought, Cat smirked to herself thinking the girl had more sex appeal than most and dressed the way she always did that was a feat all on its own. she then looked out over the bullpen and Noticed Lucy lane with her hand against the wall staring at Kara. A smirk played across her lips thinking to herself. "Well well, this is Interesting." Watching Lucy regain her composure then looking into the file, Cat looked to Kara who was now Stretching, Cat couldn't stop herself from thinking "Oh my goddess." Cat then looked to Lucy who was now looking up from the files to Kara again, Only this time lucy dropped the files and it looked like she was not breathing. It took Everything in Cat not to just giggle at the event unfolding in front of her. "Well this day just got Exceedingly Interesting" She moved from her desk was she watched Lucy bend down to pick up the file and papers no doubt another set of non-disclosure agreements, Cat leaned against the doorway and looked to Kara who was Turning bright red and ogling Lucy's Blue lace Bra and more than likely what it's holding, she even had the thought that "damn even I would love to see those out of that Sheath" she quickly pushed that thought away and looked to Kara " Well, Keria you have yet surprised me again. I can not believe you were S- " She watched Kara jumped from her seat and get all nervous standing in front of her talking. she just listened and then nodded at her and gave her a few last instructions before heading back into her office, she moved to her desk and sat down, only to look up at Lucy knocking on the glass, she waved her in and picked on the girl loving the way the two Young women have acted. and surprised no one else saw the events she wanted to make sure they knew she saw and it was Entertaining, as Lucy turned and left her office she just burst into laughter and decided that she might have to wake those two idiots up.  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next day Kara was In Ms. Grant's office setting up her M&M's and drink bar , Ms. Grant walked into the office and smirked at Kara. "Keria!"  
Kara flinched and turned to Ms. Grant having finished with the bar. "Yes Ms. Grant I was Just Finishing is there anything else you need?"

Ms. Grant Gave a slight nod to the girl and Moved from the door towards her desk getting settled into her seat and looked to Kara and raised a Brow. "You know Lucy Lane needs a Place to stay for a Few days." Cat looks to Kara letting that setting in before continuing. "I heard you two are friends maybe you could help her out. You have an Apartment with Three rooms yes?"

Kara looked at Ms. Grant confusion crossing her features yet she gave a slow nod a bit hesitant in answering. "Yes. But This is the first I have heard of it." Kara blinked then looked back to Ms. Grant. "Um, How do you know she is looking for a place?" Cat waves her hand in a dismissive action to the question before answering. "Nothing happens in CatCo without me knowing. The poor girl has been looking for a Place for a week now and has been held up in some cheap hotel. I mean seriously Keria Do you not even talk to your friend at all?" Cat had to fib on that little bit of information the damn Girl they were talking of was held up in a City hotel and the only reason she has not found a place to live is over the last few hours Cat has been calling every Real estate agent she could and telling them not to answer any calls from a Lucy lane for at least a week. Cat just stared at Kara waiting. 

Kara just looked to Ms. Grant still confused yet she blinks as something dawns on her. "Um, Ms. Grant You never do this kind of thing for anyone. I mean it's a bit weird your even asking about this." Cat Shoots Kara a Glare and then stands slowly putting her hands on her desk and leaning forward a bit. "Kara Lucy Lane is the Daughter of General Lane. He is someone that could possibly owe me a favor for helping his daughter out." Cat knows she doesn't want anything to do with the general and knows the man would never do anything for her but it's something to toss into kara's head to get her off the trail of her little scheme, she then stands her full height even tho still shorter than Kara she walks around her desk and stands in front of the girl, looking over her shoulder she notices Lucy outside by karas desk watching the two women, Happy she called Lucy to her office and that this seems to be timing out Perfectly, she bites the inside of her cheek to keep herself from grinning. 

Kara just nods to cat and smiles thinking it's nice that Ms. Grant is thinking about her friend. "Well, Ms. Grant that is really Nice of you. I will try and talk to her about it as soon as I can. thank you for the information." Cat Leans close to Kara and whispers in her ear. "Do not go telling people I am nice. and do not tell her I suggested this. Do. You. Understand?" Cat then leans back and then sits on the edge of her desk crossing her legs.

Kara Nods again "Yes Ms. Grant, My lips are sealed. Is there anything else you need today Ms. Grant?" Cat hops off the edge of her desk then walks around to the seat and gracefully sits. " No that is all Kara You can go home for the weekend." Kara Smiles and nods once more "Yes Ms. Grant. thank you."  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lucy was silently watching the exchange in cats office her brow arches slightly when she watches Cat walk around the desk and lean close to Kara, Lucy stiffens at the closeness of the two, then which she sees cat lean into kara she could swear she was kissing her neck but then she see's cats lips moving as if whispering and she relaxes a bit. she then see's cat go back to her seat and Lucy turns her gaze to Kara's desk thinking "Geez why am I all worked up its none of my business if they are well whatever they are." She sighs to herself for even thinking it Kara is not that type of girl. 

Kara opens Cats office door and smiles seeing Lucy "Hey Lucy! It's nice to see you. did you have an Appointment with Ms. Grant?" Kara shifts a little trying to think if she made an appointment then shake's her head knowing she would remember that.  
Lucy looks up at Kara and blushes slightly. " Um, No I. She called me up here, said you needed to talk to me about something?"

Kara blinks then looks back into Cats office, the woman was working yet had a grin on her face, Kara's eyes widened slightly at the thought of how crafty the woman was the way she asked her to help Lucy and already had known she would help her friend and shook her head and relaxed a bit before looking back at Lucy. "It seems that you have not told me about your Problem of not finding a place to Live. I didn't even know you were looking for a Place until I heard it through the Workplace grapevine." Kara let that sit in the air while she watched Lucy shift slightly only to compose herself. 

Lucy nods to Kara and bites her lower lip before answering. "Well yes I have been but I have been in a Hotel and it is really okay. I will find a place." Kara smiles and pokes Lucy in the shoulder before walking past her to gather her things from her desk to leave for the day. "You're going to stay with me Until You find a Place. Tonight is a Girls Night In. Alex will be there we do this every Friday night, watch Netflix and do a kind of sleep over in my bed." Kara blinks at the thought of Lucy in her bed and blushes slightly before regaining control of her thoughts thinking to herself "Geez Kara get it together your just helping her out. There is no way she is into you. Oh, my Rao why am I even thinking about that" Kara turns on her heals to hide the new Blush as she heads for Lucy's Office. "Come on Lucy lets get your stuff and go"

Lucy controls her Blush at the Offer then she hears Kara explain the Netflix and bed Situation and it takes everything in her to not just fall over at the thought "Kara's Bed, In Kara's Bed. Oh my, God help me!" She watches Kara gathering her things and heading towards her office, she follows the girl pushing the thoughts from her head. Once in her office, she gathers her items and they head out to the elevators and from the building to Lucy's car.  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lucy opens Kara's door for her and then walks around the back of the car and opens the trunk, Shaking off anything running through her head she tosses her things into the trunk and goes to the driver's side and opens the door to get in, sliding in her skirt slides up her thighs about an inch and she slides the keys into the ignition and starts the car.

Kara sat in the car and ran her hands over her skirt to smooth it out. when lucy got in she couldn't help seeing more of Lucy's Legs, she started to bite the inside of her cheek to control the little sound from escaping her lips. she moves her eyes immediately to the seatbelt over her shoulder and grabs it pulling it down and snapping it into place, during this time she has regained her composure and her thoughts "Get it together KARA!"

Lucy smiles at Kara for buckling up and then Lucy turns off her cell phone and sets it in the cup holder before pulling her seatbelt on. "Thank you for Buckling up. You have no idea how many times I have to tell people to do it." Kara smiles at Lucy and nods. "Safety First! and I am really happy you turned off you Phone. Not many people so that. it's nice to see someone with Smarts." Lucy's smile brightens and she goes through the motions of driving from the parking garage and onto the street. "I always turn it off when Driving. It's better to get where I am needing to go safely than end up hurting myself or others when I can just wait to message them back." Kara smiles "Exactly!"

Lucy keeps her eyes on the road while talking to Kara. "I hope you do not mind I need to stop by the Hotel and grab some things. " Kara looks to Lucy and smiles brightly. "You mean grab all your stuff and check out. I will help. Like I said you're staying with me from now until you can find a place." Lucy Blushes slightly "Okay, It is not much so it should not take too long." Pulling up to the ritzy hotel Lucy parks and looks to Kara who has her jaw dropped but seems to recover. "You okay?" Kara nods and thinks to herself "Crappy hotel my ass".  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It took about an hour to Grab everything and they had just arrived at Karas apartment, Kara slides the key into her door and unlocks it pushing the door open. "Its probably not high class but its comfy" Lucy smirks at kara and walks in through the door. Kara closes the door after she enters and locks it hearing Alex coming from the Kitchen. "Hey Kara I got us a crap ton of Pizza and I restocked the sodas and booze. I have to leave my phone on in case I get called by the DE-" Kara moves quickly towards Alex and interrupts her sisters almost mess up on her work. "Alex! Hey Lucy is going to stay here with me for a while until she can find a Place to live." Alex blinks looking up as she pops the top of the soda and it drips onto the floor. "Uh, Oh Hey Lucy!" Alex quickly Schools her shocked look and puts the soda on the counter and grabs a rag real fast and drops down cleaning the little mess before jumping up. "So yeah Sorry about that Kara," Kara smiles at her sister and nods. "Its cool you cleaned it up" Kara looks to Lucy and smiles "Come on this way lets put your things away in the Spare bedroom. 

Lucy blinked at the exchange of the two sisters and then saw Kara's smile and Smiled in return. "Sure lead the way." Alex Shoots Kara a glare and Kara sees it, She nods to Alex as she leads Lucy to the spare room, and Alex runs into Kara's Bedroom and grabs her SuperGirl outfit and looks about frantically for a hiding place, She hisses in a very low whisper. "Get it together Alex." as she thinks "We so need to Install a Secret closet for this damn outfit." She thinks she see's a great place to stash the outfit and runs towards the wall ironing board, she hits her toe on the bed and curses "Shit" and stumble's to the door and opens it, tossing the outfit in and the throws the boots under the bed. She blinks and thinks to herself "Why the hell didn't I just toss the damn thing under the bed too." She quickly runs out of the bedroom and jumps onto the couch and squeaks as she yet again lands with all her weight on the already stubbed toe and grumbles. She then remembers her drink on the kitchen counter and Steady's herself and stands, walking into the kitchen.

Kara hears everything Alex is doing and arches her brow slightly as they are in Lucy's new room placing things down. "Okay, so here we are I hope everything is okay. We have only one bathroom so it's something we will have to share. You can eat anything you want I just request if you eat or drink the last thing put it on the list so we can get it at the store. That's pretty much it. I am pretty laid back about things."

Lucy nods as she listens and smiles. " Thank you again. and everything is Great I think it will be nice to hang out with you again. I know since I was gone for that long while I have been a bit. Different but I think this will help me a lot. you're a Life Saver Kara." Kara Blushes and nods with a smile. "No Problem Lucy. If you need to shower you can go first. use anything you need in there and the Towels are in the Cabinet by the sinks. It's a bathroom made for two people so you can put anything you need of yours on the empty side." Lucy Grabs her Bag of toiletries and a few articles of clothing, Only to turn to Kara and Smile again. "Lead the way Miss Danvers" Kara Smirks at Lucy and turns on her heels and walks into the hallway and down to her own room, opening the door and then moves to the bathroom, She pushes the door open and steps aside to let lucy enter. "Tell me if you need help in the Shower." Kara moves from the door and blinks and stops moving for a second looking back over her shoulder to see Lucy Blushing, Kara starts to Blush and Blurts out. "I Mean If you need help with the Water Pressure or temp, or you have an issue with finding the towels, or you don't know where to place your toothbrush, or yo- " Lucy smirks at Kara and then composes herself. "Thank you, Kara. I will call you if I need help." Lucy quickly enters the bathroom and closes the door, she leads her back on the bathroom door and places her right hand on her chest and takes in a deep breath thinking. "You is too damn cute when she gets all Babbling."

Kara walks out of the bedroom through the living room and to the kitchen where Alex is, She takes a deep breath and lets it out, Alex turns to look at her sister and arches her brow whispering. "Geez Kara a little heads up next time I almost Spilled the Beans about work. " Kara lets out a sigh and looks to her sister. "Yeah well she needed a place to stay so I offered. You okay with her hanging with us on our night?" Alex nods with a small smile but then gets serious. "You better remember she is here if any 'Emergency's' pop up." Kara rolls her eyes at her sister and nods. "I am not a total idiot you know I will be careful." Alex nods one last time and walks past her sister pointing to the pizza box and heading to the couch in the living room. "See that you do, and grab that pizza and a drink. " They sit on the couch quietly and Kara blinks. "Um, What we going to watch? Or oh we should wait for Lucy to come out and give some input on it. don't want to make her watch something she has already. " Alex smirks. "yeah we don't want to make HER do that but you make me do that all the time!" Kara smirks at her sis and nods. "Yes. Yes, I do. Because YOU always watch things when I am out... Doing things." Kara had caught herself before saying patrolling. Alex Smirks at her. "Nice. and yeah yeah I get it. It's cool we will wait."

Lucy finishes putting all her things out on the empty side of the bathroom sinks and gets into the shower which she had on to get warm while she set things out, she does her usual rinse, wash, rinse, and soak blushing when she remember Kara had offered her to help her in the bathroom, she bites her own lower lip and then shakes it off, she needs to hurry and get out so kara can shower too, she blushes again, then thinks to herself "I am taking a shower in Kara's shower. damn, I wish she was in here with me. Geez, I need to pull my head out of the gutter and get through this, her sister is here. geez, its not like Kara would even think of me that way. I need to just calm down and just be happy to spend time with my friend." She nods to herself and shuts off the water, then gets out grabbing a towel and drying off, set about pulling on her Red lace Bra, her short T-shirt that sets above her navel, and her night shorts, She never wears panties to bed and she usually sleep naked so this will have to do. She carefully opens the bathroom door and see's the Hamper for dirty laundry to the right and tosses the towel into it, she then makes her way into the living room.

Kara sees's Lucy leave her bedroom as she is taking a sip of soda and Almost spits it out, instead she inhales it and coughs, looking away and down to the box of pizza. Alex blinks watching her sister and shakes her head. "Geez, Kara you need to stop inhaling your food!" Lucy watches the two sisters and giggles at them. Alex looks back at Lucy and blinks for but a second then pipes up. "So lucy we were not sure what you like to watch so we waited. we usually do a Netflix binge watching thing, but since its kinda late it looks like we may only get to watch a movie. What have you not yet seen?" 

Lucy shrugs and walks to the two sitting on the couch beside kara. "I do not watch many movies so I guess Syfy stuff is good." Alex nods and grabs the remote, Kara stands and smiles. "I am going to go take my Shower and get ready for the night." She exits the living room only to peek her head back into the room. "Pick whatever and start watching I won't take too long." Alex turns her head giving her sister the don't use your powers look. Kara rolls her eyes at her sister and disappears into the bedroom, grabbing her night clothes, then moves into the bathroom turning the shower on and goes about her nightly routine. Once she is done with her shower she drys off and pulls on her Blue lace bra, blue lace panties, then her baggy school shirt that hangs off her shoulder and a pair of night shorts, she then puts her hair up in a ponytail and then places her glasses on her face as usual. she sighs softly trying not to think about things and events of the last few days and exits the bathroom tossing the towel into the hamper, exit her bedroom and arches her brow looking at Alex on the chair all relaxed already drinking whisky, she shakes her head and then kinda fidgets looking at lucy on the couch all laid out.

Lucy hears footsteps leaving the bathroom and through the bedroom to the living room, she looks over her shoulder at Kara watching her fidget, then she realizes she is hogging the couch, she quickly sits up and pats the couch cushion to her right. Kara smiles and moves over to Lucy and sits on the couch. "So did you get any Pizza?" Lucy looks at Kara and nods. "Yes, I had two Pieces while you were in the Shower. I grabbed a Soda too." Kara Smiles Brightly and Reaches for another slice of Pizza. "That's great. I want you to feel at home here, so don't be shy about taking what you want." Lucy blinks and then blushes looking at the tv to watch the movie. "Thank you." Kara takes a bite of her Pizza and then freeze at what she had just said, her eyes dart to lucy who is watching the Tv, then she tries to relax but thinks to herself. "Geez Danvers how many times are you gonna just ... Oh, I can't even think of the word right now sheesh!" Kara rests her back against the couch arm and folds her legs eating her pizza, only to keep grabbing pieces and eating them.

Alex arches her brow slowly watching the exchange then smirks to herself thinking. "This is going to be interesting" Alex had never seen her sister this way with anyone else, not even when she thought her sister was into James, which is a good thing Kara can do better. and watching these two it seems maybe something is brewing but she can tell the two idiots have no clue what the other is feeling, she decides to let it go and let them figure it out. 

Kara looks at the last piece of Pizza and then to Lucy. "Did you want the last slice?" Lucy looks at the pizza wants to eat it because she is still pretty hungry and she knows she has not eaten as much as she should but then just smiles at kara. "No, it's okay you can have it." Kara reaches out and eats the slice pretty fast. Lucy arches her brow watching thinking to herself "I thought I only ate like that. At least she is not shy when it comes to food." she then blinks looking at the box thinking there was like only two pieces that she had eaten so where had the rest went so fast, she looks at Alex who smirks at her and then she nods at the girl thinking. "I guess they both demolished the last of it, wow fast." Lucy turn back to the Tv they were already mostly through the movie and she was really hardly watching it, she was a bit too excited being here in the first place.

Alex Stands and stretches, then leans down and grabs the empty Pizza box and her empty glass and stalks off to the kitchen. Lucy watches as Alex leaves then smiles over her shoulder at Kara only to turn her head back to the TV, Kara had tossed a smile back at lucy and then heard her sister whisper her name under her breath in the kitchen. Kara stands from the couch and smiles down at lucy. " Be back in a sec, I need to make sure Alex puts the glass in the Dishwasher. " Lucy just looks back at Kara and nods, then turns her gaze back to the TV.

Alex pulls her sister to the Kitchen island and whispers. I take it we are all sleeping in the same bed since it's a Girls night in slash sleepover. So Just remember you need to get up Before the sunrise." Alex glares at her sister to make her point. Kara just nods. "Yeah I know." Kara grabs Alex's glass and puts it into the dishwasher and closes the door, then turns and walks off into the living room in time to see Lucy standing up off the couch and stretching, that short t-shirt rising just to almost the bottom of her lacy bra, A soft intake of air escapes Kara's lips and then she quickly composes herself as lucy looks at the two women. "I am already getting tired. how does this sleepover thing work?" Alex smirks and walks off into the bedroom and onto the king side bed where she usually sleeps on girls night in, then Kara follows also getting on her side. Lucy follows the two sisters in and grabs her hands behind her back to keep from fidgeting. Kara pats the bed mattress between her sister and herself and smiles at lucy. "It's pretty simple. we just sleep in the same bed, sometimes we tell stories or talk about our day but since its late, I know I am pretty sleepy and just wanna crash. I was out all night last night and hardly got any sleep." Alex reaches over and slaps Kara in the arm. Kara rubs her arm and glares at her sister. then looks to lucy and the confused look on her face. thinking fast she makes up something. "I had to stay late at the office and take care of Ms. grants Schedule and other items because Ms. Grant left early to be with her son." 

Lucy nods and walks over to the bed crawling into it and between the two sister's thinking "I hope I do not accidently cuddle one of these two or accidently grope one, what the hell am I doing here." Kara smiles at Lucy and then reaches behind her to smack her sisters shoulder. "Night Spaz!" Alex reaches behind Lucy and pelts her sister in the shoulder. "Night Runt!" Lucy giggles at the exchange then wiggle's down into the covers between the two. Kara moves down under the covers by Lucy but try's to stay close to the edge of the bed so they do not touch, Alex slides down into the covers and pulls them up just over the shoulder as she rolls over away from the two. Both sisters in unison "Good night Lucy." Lucy smiles and whispers. "Good night Alex, Good Night Kara."  
Closing her eyes she tries to keep her mind off of things and to relax, it takes a bit but she does fall asleep listening to the other two breathing beside her.

Alex's phone rings at about One A.M. Kara grumbles and Lucy just keeps her eyes closed and her breathing steady. Alex Slides from the bed, and to Lucy's surprise so does Kara, they walk off into the living room and she can hear them talking. "Alex what's going on?" Alex mumbles "Just another Escape Nothing serious We got this." Lucy can hear Alex tiptoe back into the bathroom grabbing her clothing and out to the living room changing her clothing as she goes. Kara sighs "Well just be careful and Call me if you need Anything. " Lucy arches her brow thinking "What are you gonna bring them coffee?" Alex Mumbles. "Like I said it's only a code 3 nothing serious just go back to sleep. when its done I will go back home and sleep so I don't wake you two. I know you have not slept well lately and you need to get some." Alex smirks at the last part of that sentence thinking "haha I made a pun" but then school her features as she can tell it flew right over her sisters head anyway. Kara Sighs walking her to the door. "Fine but just be careful. You're the only sister I have." Lucy thinks "What the hell Alex does that has Kara so worried and a Code 3 what the hell that's military talk. She never saw any of that when she did a background check on Alex for Ms. Grant. just that she works in a Lab." She pushes the thoughts away as she hears Kara and Alex hug good night and the door closes and locks. she makes sure to keep her eyes closed and her breathing and heart at a sleepers pace.  
She can feel Kara sliding back into bed beside her and she blushes at the thought that pops into her head. "Shit! I'm in this bed alone with Kara!"  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kara slides back into the bed under the blankets as carefully as she can so not to wake Lucy, She can not help look at the sleeping girl on her back beside her, she bites her own lip wanting to brush the stray hair from the girls face, contemplating on it for just a few seconds she thinks "She is asleep not like she will know" Kara reaches down and lightly with a feather like touch brushes the hair from Lucy's face and tucks it gently behind her ear trying to make sure not to wake her cus I mean how the hell would you explain that.  
Lucy can feel Karas fingers brush against her cheek and then her ear, she can feel her own breath catch and then she quickly plays it off as a sturring and she keeps her eyes closed and rolls over into Kara her left arm draping over Karas middle and her right cheek against Karas pillow only a few inches from Kara's face.  
Kara freezes, her eyes go wide, and she blushes three shades of red before pulling herself together, she Dosesn't move but she closes her eyes feeling Lucy's arm over her Abs, not moving but still she is under the blankets almost cuddling her, she can not help the butterflies in her stomach.  
Lucy continues to keep her breathing and everything under check, Not sure what to do now at least she is kind of touching Kara, but she can not help wanting more. she peeks one eye open and see's that Kara's eyes are closed, she bites her own lower lip and looks at Kara's lips, oh so close, She then listens to Kara's breathing, it seems she is already back asleep, Lucy moves slowly, looking up to kara's eyes to make sure they are closed still, listening to her breathing, Lucy very gently lets her lips brush against Karas thinking "oh god they are so soft." She lets her own eye's close and she enjoys the light contact.

Kara thinks she is asleep in a wonderful dream. She can feel her lips being brushed by another pair of lips, so soft and light, she slowly glides her tongue over Lucy's bottom lip only to lean in and kiss the corner of her mouth, then glide her tongue from there over her bottom lip again only to flick it over her top lip, She hears lucys Breath catch and her eyes snap open, she blinks for a second seeing lucy's with her eyes closed yet kissing her in return, she moans and her eyes roll back, unable to think.

Lucy's Breath catches when she feels Kara's Tounge upon her lips, She refuses to open her eyes, Afraid this is only a dream, She returns the kiss keeping it gentle, She can hardly think when she hears Kara moan, Her first thought is "God she sounds of Hot." she slowly glides her left hand over Kara's Abs then with feather-like touches she lets her fingertips trace a slow pattering over the girls flesh. trying oh so hard not to just Jump the Girl right then and there.

Kara Opens her eyes again, Lucy's eyes and still closed but Lucy is kissing her in return, Kara Parts her lips and she feels as Lucy dips her tongue between her lips and it glides over her tongue, Kara moans at the feeling and thinks. "Oh, Rao don't let this be a dream. Please do not let this be a Dream."

Lucy Moans hearing Kara's moan and opens her eye's to see Kara's eyes are open, and she is kissing her, Her head is swimming and all she can think is "Yes god she is awake, please don't let her stop." She Slowly moves her body over Kara's being careful not to hurt her as she continues kissing her but now deeper and adding slightly more pressure, she dosesn't want to scare her off but she needs to feel that hot body against hers.  
Kara moans again feeling Lucy on top of her body, she glides her hands over Lucy's Side's with feather-like touches, keeping control of her strength, She wants to ask her what's going on, but she doesn't want this to stop, she can't risk it. not yet. She captures Lucy's lower lip and sucks it between her own, gliding her tongue over it in her mouth.

Lucy moans feeling Kara suck on her lip and her hands searching her body, she slowly and only once grinds her hips down into karas, receiving a soft and seductive groan from Kara's lips, the only thing Lucy can think is "Jesus, Fuck that's so damn hot."  
Kara can hardly think, her hands glide under lucy's shirt and over her back to her bra, unsnapping it, she watches as Lucy slowly pulls from the kiss and with the most seductive look in her eyes and pulls off her shirt and bra letting them fall to the floor, Kara's jaw drops but she quickly reacts and sits up with Lucy straddling her hips and Pulls her own Shit off and lets it fall to the floor, she feels Lucy's hands glide over her hand and with one hand she unsnaps her bra helps Kara take it off, it joins the rest of their clothing on the floor, they just stare at one another, not their bodies but each other's eyes, Lucy grins seeing the hunger in Karas Eyes, and Kara Just drowns in the Look Of Hunger in Lucy's eye's. 

Before Kara can say anything Lucy Pushes her down into the bed again and leans down in one swift movement Kissing her hard and deep, Kara Moans feeling Lucy's tongue venture again into her mouth and she in Kind returns the kiss just as hard and deep, both their tounges fighting for dominance. When she hears Lucy moan she feels her eyes roll back and her eyes close, her hands carefully pulling Lucy's body against her as her hands roam over her soft silky flesh. 

Lucy grinds her hips down into Kara's one more time her only thoughts are " God I want those damn shorts off Now!" Lucy pulls from the kiss and pushes the covers away from them, she then moves down kissing Kara's Neck at first slowly moving down her tight hard body, she never thought Kara had Muscle she hid it well but damn she is way hotter than she ever thought. Her kisses land down Karas Abs and all she can hear is Kara Breathing hard and Moaning, She lets her hands glide over Karas Shorts to the band she looks up to find Kara looking down to her biting her lower lip as she gives Lucy a Nod to remove the article of clothing, Lucy quickly pulls down Not only Kara's Shorts but the Panties and throws them into the pile with the rest.

Kara quickly moves up and pulls Lucy down onto the bed rolling over her, She leans down and Kisses Lucy's Neck and Lucy gives a Shocked Gasp not just from the kiss but the movement having been so fast, Kara slides her hands down over Lucy's hips and over her shorts looking up at her she arches her brow, Lucy Nods and Kara swiftly removes the last garment of clothing either of them were wearing. it's another one of those moments. they are staring into either other's eye's then both slowly let their gaze travel down one another's bodies.  
Kara is the first to move, reaching out with her right hand slowly she glides her fingertips from lucy's neck, slowly down between her breasts, abs, then her touch stops just above the edge of Lucy's soft Patch below her Navel, Karas Eyes shoot up to Lucy's, and Lucy is just trying to keep it together, Lucy bites her lower lip as she reaches out to Kara and takes that same hand with her own and helps glide it down towards her sex, Lucy's moans when she feels Kara's fingertips brush her folds.  
Kara Moans hearing Lucy and feeling her soft Sex against her fingers, she moves her body over's lucy's pushing her slowly down into the bed As she lets her fingertips Glide between Lucy's folds feeling how wet she is. It's the first words either of them has said out loud but Kara can not help it, Her voice is hot and seductive and in a rough whisper, "By Rao Lucy, You are so hot, So fucking Wet, I have to Taste you now."

Kara Quickly leans down and takes Lucy's Clit between her lips and glides her tongue into Lucy's folds moaning into her as she tastes her hot Juices her eyes roll back as she breathes her in and she feels lost enjoying the taste, smell and everything that is Lucy's Sex.

Lucy is so aroused already but hearing Karas voice, makes her even wetter, and All she can do to keep from Passing out when Kara sucks her clit into her mouth is grabbing the bed sheets and trying to control her actions and movements, Lucy's Voice is a soft Hot whisper, almost Hypnotic. "God, Yes Kara."all she can think is "Jesus Kara is a fucking Goddess and that voice" Lucy Moans and arches her back slightly her hips grinding up into Kara's mouth as she lets her hands drop to Karas Hair then she quickly takes out the Band holding it up in that poney tail and throws them across the room she runs her fingers through Kara's hair and gently pulls her more against her hot wet mound. " God, yes Kara, More."

Kara feels her own Sex dripping wet as she hears Lucy's Moans and words, She thrusts her tongue into her deeper and moves her right hand to where she can rub Lucy's clit, grinding her fingers down into it but being mindful of her strength as she moans into her hot mound. " Rao you Taste so good, Lucy"

Lucy's hips come up off the bed as she cums hard. " Fuck. Yes! Kara!, God yes!" Kara Grips Lucy's Hips Carefully as she starts to Buck wildly against her mouth Kara drinks her in as greedily as she can, her tongue going wild into her and at the same time, she controls herself not to go Inhumanly fast tho she really really wants to. 

Once she feels the last Shudders of Lucy's Orgasm she slowly glides her tongue up over Lucy's Body then her neck and then she flicks her tongue over Lucy's lower lip looking seductively into her eyes. 

Lucy breaths in deeply trying to catch her breath, trying to control herself, she reaches out as she see's that God damn hot look In Kara's eyes and Pulls her into a deep Kiss, Moaning into her mouth as she tastes herself on her lips. Her whole Body is Humming she has never felt, seen, or heard anything Hotter Than Whats she been through Tonight With Kara. She slowly Pulls from the kiss looking into Kara's Eyes, Her voice Hot, and seductive, wanting, She whispers. "Your Turn"

Kara Melts hearing the words and then is Suprised when Lucy grabs her left Bicep and Pulls her down onto the bed only to Be straddled by the young woman. Kara blinks for a moment thinking "How the fuck!?" But before she can react do say or anything she is being kissed by Lucy hard and deep. Kara moans into the kiss and her hand's Move Swiftly to the Reinforced metal beadboard bars gripping onto them to try and control herself, she squeezes the metal slightly but it doesn't bend. 

Lucy was worried for a moment when Kara blinked she almost thought she may have hurt the girl but she didn't make a sound so she just Launches at her, Still keeping herself from going full out but finding it oh so damn hard not to just ravage Kara. She slowly pulls from the kiss not wanting to but knows she wants more, she can smell Kara's Hot sex and can hardly control herself, she kisses down her body quickly and as she does her right-hand glides down between Karas legs and dips into her wet heat, She moans feeling how wet she is and she moves her left hand to Kara's breast and carefully cups it then gently rolls a nipple between her fingertips, She smirks as she hears Kara Gasp at the touch and her fingers being where they are, Lucy looks into Kara's eyes as she slowly dips her tongue into Karas Sex along with two of her fingers, her thumb gliding over her clit and she moves slightly faster and harder being oh so careful. 

Kara Gasps and she squeezes the Bars, this time, they do bend but barely noticeable. it's taking everything in her to not reach down and grabs Lucy's Hair to pull her closer, as she about Screams "Fuck me. Lucy, Harder." Lucy Is surprised by the words but also very turned on but worried about the girl she tries to be careful as she Thrusts harder into her, adding another finger as she then moves her thumb and sucks her clit gently gliding her teeth over the hood. She moans when she feels Kara's Hips thrust up, yet surprised at the strength. Her free hand Grabs Kara's hips Holding her hips, as she thrusts her fingers and tongue in and out of kara faster and harder. Kara arches her back and cums hard over Lucy's tongue and lucy drinks all of her in, the scent and taste is just so damn hot she can barely think. Lucy slowly keeps thrusting her fingers into Kara as she comes down from the Orgasm. once she feels she is done and slowly pulls her fingers out and licks the rest of Kara's juices. only to slowly moves over her body, kissing her soft delicate yet surprisingly strong flesh. She leans in and Kisses Kara's lips gently letting her taste herself upon her lips, and she is rewarded with a soft moan into her mouth, she slowly lets their bodies touch fully with a soft moan of her own into the loving kiss. She slowly pulls back looking into Kara's eyes unable to speak. afraid to speak. she bites her own lower lip waiting. hoping it's not going to be something bad.  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Kara lets her hands release the metal of the headboard and she slowly glides them over lucy sides to her back, seeing the look of what seems to be a mix of Happyness, Worry, Pleased, And Fulfilled flow over Lucy's features but it seems to set back on Worry. Kara lets her right-hand glide over Lucy's Back, over her shoulder then lets the back of her fingers glide over lucy's cheek then her fingertips stop and glide over Lucy's Worried brow. She is scared to talk but thinks if she does not Lucy will get up and run. Her voice is full of love and compassion, Breathless yet still laced with that seductive whisper. "That... That was. Wow." Kara smiles but then bites her Lower Lip looking into Lucy's eyes which seem to sparkle at her words yet she still looks a bit worried. "At first, I thought I was Dreaming, I was scared to open my eyes, But when I did you were there Kissing me. and it just made my Heart Soar more than I ever thought I could. But then when your eyes Opened and you deepen the kiss. I thought I died and went to Heaven."  
Lucy Blushes hearing Kara's words and hides her face against Kara's Neck, gently kissing it for a bit a few light kisses before she whispers. "I was Scared I went too far. But I had to Kiss you. I have been wanting to kiss your lips for more than Half a year. I just couldn't let this chance Pass." Lucy pulls back just enough to look into Kara's eyes. "I hope this doesn't Scare you off.. But, I have been in love with you for months and I had not even kissed you lips. and When I almost died a few months ago. You were the only thing I could think of."

Kara's breath hitches she is so overwhelmed by the confession she Can't speak her eyes tear up a bit but they do not fall. Lucy thinks she may have gone too far and slowly tries to retreat. "Kara Quickly grabs her pulling Lucy back on top and finds her voice, whispering. "I have loved you since the moment I saw you. I just wasn't sure. I mean I was confused. I never had those feeling for a woman. and, and then there you were James's Girlfriend. I was torn I thought I was upset that you were getting back with James because I had a crush on him. But I figured it out when I was talking to Winn. I had told him that Hell I want to date her. Meaning you. I knew it then, but then you disappeared for a month. and when you came back you were acting differently. Like you were mad or something. There were times I went to check on you and I found in your office a few broken items in the garbage. And you seemed to be avoiding me so I .. I backed off." Kara frowns slightly and looks down and to the side letting a few tear fall.

Lucy had listened and the whole time she felt good about the love confession but when it came to the absence and broken items she felt horrible and then to top it off Kara thought she had done something wrong because Lucy has been trying not to just avoid Kara but everyone. she was afraid she would hurt them. but it looks like she hurt the one person she never wanted to. She let out a sigh and kissed kara's neck then looked into her eyes once again. "I didn't mean to do that. I Had to know about my own feelings but I thought there was no way you could feel like that for me. and I was not avoiding just you, I was everyone. After the accident, I have had trouble controlling my feelings and I didn't want to hurt you or anyone." Lucy thought to herself "yeah feelings. and everything else going on with herself."

Lucy leaned in and kissed Karas lips just lightly only to pull back a bit.  
"I'm Sorry, I should have Explained. I am better now. I Love you, Kara."

Kara gave a quick nod and whispered "I love you too" Kara pulled Lucy into another kiss full of her feelings as she let her hands slowly travel down over Lucy's Ass and she gave her cheeks a Squeeze. Lucy moans into the Kiss feeling Karas hands on her ass but when she Squeezed she squeaked then giggled pulling from the kiss, "You should know I squeak when my ass is squeezed." Kara smirks and replies. "You think?" Kara giggles and nuzzles into Lucy's neck holding her close. Looking up at the ceiling Kara uses her X-ray vision to see the stars, she smiles to herself then moves her eyes as she turns the X-ray vision off to look into Lucy's eyes, with a soft whisper. "Do you know your eyes are like the stars? They twinkle when your happy and when you smile they only seem to get brighter."  


**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: All Characters belong to their Respected Sources. This is just a FanFic I claim None of the Characters


End file.
